Talk:Pharaoh/@comment-72.233.169.18-20141122005625/@comment-72.233.169.67-20141201062259
@My last story: And now, for the sequel. A few hours later... *A sphinx (Tavis) and I are playing cards while Shira attempts to think of a solution. The Pharaoh and Apophis have been at their "battle" the whole time, now using their magic. Suddenly, a girtablilu (Akara) comes into the room.* Akara: Hey guys, I just got back from my last "assassination" and- why are you all worried? Tavis: Oh, hey Akara. Rubela (Pharaoh) and Silthis (Apophis) are at it again. Akara: What?! Didn't you give them a mating chart, Shira. Shira: They ignored me, again, and decided to handle things the old-fashioned way. Silthis even bit Rubela. Akara: *Face getting red from rage* That's it! I've had it! I am ending this once and for all!!! Me: Wait, Akara, you can't go in there. It's a warzone! You could be killed! Akara: I don't care if they send me to Pandemonium and I become the realm's laughingstock because I don't have a husband; this has gone on for far too long! Ever since Silthis moved in a few months ago, I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep due to their bickering! Tavis: Come on, it can't be that bad- Akara: I fell asleep in the middle of an assassination mission! Me: Well, I'm sure one time won't hur- Akara: I was with a mantis and an kunoichi! I became the laughingstock of the Mamono Assassin's Guild for a month. If none of you will do anything, then I have to take charge! *Starts to head into room* Tavis: *Steps in front of Akara* Akara, you can't- *Akara stings her and walks over her paralyzed body* Me: *Steps in front of her* Listen, I'm certain that once they calm down- *Stings and walks over me as well* Akara: *Looks at Shira* What, aren't you going to try and stop me? Shira: Who, me? Noooo. I mean, who am I to get in the way of your- Akara: You're afraid of getting stung, aren't you? Shira: *Sharp intake of breath* Yeah, pretty much. Akara: *Goes into the room. After a few minutes of struggling, Akara comes out, singed in some areas, carrying a small bottle with a strange, dark purple substance. Rubela and Silthis are on the floor, unconcious* Here. *Throws bottle Shira's way, who catches it* Silthis's venom. You should be able to create an antidote from the extract. When they wake up, tell them we are all having a talk about their fighting. Me: *The poison begins to lose effect, so I start to move myself up* How did you stop them? Akara: You know how we girtablilu sting our husbands a lot once we get married. *I nod* Well, I recently learned that if I do the same thing to mamono, they go unconcious. Tavis: For how long? Akara: *Opens mouth, but then closes it as she gets a worried look* I... actually don't know. *We all look at the two unconcious mamono, knowing that we won't know when they will awaken* Shira: So... who's up for a peaceful meal and a nice, quiet nap to get back the sleep we've lost in the last few months? *We all agree and go to the dinning hall, leaving behind the two unconcious beauties*